


[VID] light beyond the frame

by ritardando



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, finally finished another yuzuru video LMAO only took like what three years?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritardando/pseuds/ritardando
Summary: “Well, perhaps I should say I’m weak, or more precisely fragile, but that is also Yuzuru Hanyu.”— Yuzuru Hanyu, NHK Trophy 2018“Burn off every traceI wanna hover with no shapeI wanna feel the days go byNot stack upRunning up that hillI'm gonna peel off every weightUntil my body gives awayAnd shuts up…”— Wreath by Perfume Genius
Kudos: 7





	[VID] light beyond the frame

[[direct youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK_YyRbWlz8)] | [[lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perfumegenius/wreath.html)]

**Author's Note:**

> guess who FINALLY finished this video!!!!!! i've been working on this video on and off for like... so goddamn long now that i don't even remember how long it's been (probably two years????) and i'm so glad it's finally out in the world LOL. i really really wanted to get it out before/during japanese nats but unfortunately it was not to be... i hope you guys like it ! 
> 
> this song is about mike hadreas's struggles with feeling betrayed by his body due to crohn's disease, and i thought it would be really fitting for yuzuru as well, since i feel that he also can be frustrated by his own body's limitations. 
> 
> \- christine (@ritardando16 on twitter)


End file.
